


sub sam

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot





	sub sam

i didnt know what i was doing when i called an escort service, i really needed that fuck. I paced around waiting for the person to come to my door, nervous i bit my nails and looked out the window. This was my first time calling one, trust me i have been with men but never an escort. I sighed and sat down on my bed with langire beside me and waited, after a few moments the door bell rang and i opened it. It was a scrawny boy with long hair and a choker around his neck and was wearing eyeliner, i looked at him for a second and then invited him inside 

"so i am Sam." he said silently looking at me 

"oh uh im casey" i said standing there awkwardly, he was wearing a black shirt with jeans on, and had a nervous look on his face 

"i am more of a sub.." he said trailing off, that took me out for a second because i did not expect it 

"okay. so what are you into?" i asked as if i was like doctor phil and i was asking how he was feeling 

"mostly, being told what to do and... bondage" he said while looking at me with nervous eyes, i looked at him in silence, 

"okay. why dont you take your clothes off but not your underwear and sit on the bed like a good little boy" i said getting into this , He looked at me and then took his clothes off, he had a nice body and a tattoo on this chest that looked like a star or a pentagram. He sat down on the bed looking at me with needy eyes, i sat on top of him and kissed his soft lips slowly while grinding on him. I could hear his wanting growls and his hands that wanted to touch me, 

"no touchy" i said as i continued and put him on the bed and tied his hand on the headboard, 

"plea-please" he whimpered as i sat on top of him, 

"oh? does my little slut wanna cum?" i asked looking into his eyes while biting my lip, i knew how bad he wanted to, his eyes looking into my soul as i got up and sat on his face, grinding back and forth as he ate me out, 

"fuckkk,, yesss" i moaned a little as i continued to rub my clit on his face, i combed through his long hair as he ate me out, 

"please, i want to cum" he pleaded, 

"well then fuck me" i commanded and he grabbed my throat, putting me down on the bed and then putting himself inside of me, thrusting back and forth as he grunted and growled in my ear, and then cumming inside of me as i screamed out a moan. 

"i am going to call you for now on" i said as i laid down next to him, he laid down next to me out of breath and nodded


End file.
